Bruised and Confused
by sarrenwakk
Summary: Karkat is forced to inspect Terezi's bruises, some in rather sexual places. Sex and stuff happens. I dunno. There's also me, a shitty narrator. Not shitty, I hope, really. I'm just there for humor I guess?


Karkat groaned as he rolled out of his bed, his head throbbing with an impeding migraine. He sighed and pulled on his sweater and his pants, not really caring about his messy and disheveled hair. He grimaced as he stepped out of his room, and into the halls of their current home, the meteor. Karkat squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright corridor, and began his track to the computer hub.

On his way to the lab, Karkat stopped in the hall when he heard a small little noise coming from an adjacent room. Karkat stopped for a moment and looked at the door, checking whose room it was.

Oh, figures. Karkat rolled his eyes and kept walking, not bothering to open the Libra marked door. It was none of his business to bump into her affairs. But yet, as Karkat continued walking, his guilt turned him around and tracked himself back to her door. The little noise continued in the room, but Karkat's curiosity got the better of him. He knocked lightly, the rapping starting the girl in the room, as evident by the surprised little noise she made.

"Y-Y3S? WHO'S TH3R3?"

Karkat blushed a bit at the startled sound of her voice, and delayed himself from speaking for a second, trying to form a coherent thought. He didn't want to sound needy, but he also didn't want to piss her off. He stood there until he thought of something not idiotic and also not clingy to say.

"IT'S KARKAT YOU DIPSHIT. WE ARE ALL WONDERING WHY YOU AREN'T DOWN IN THE LAB, WITH THE COMPUTERS."

"OH, K4RKL3S, TH3R3'S NO N33D TO L13 TO M3. 1 KNOW YOU JUST M1SS M3. FR4NKLY, 1 WOULD M1SS M3 TOO, 1F 1 W3R3 YOU."

Karkat could almost hear the smooth bliss in her voice. He shuddered, half angry, half happy she was okay.

"FUCK OFF TEREZI. I'M JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOU, NOOK-SNIFFER."

A low cackle was the only sound that met Karkat's angry retort. Karkat sighed, realizing he probably wasn't going to be invited in, and just continued to the computer hub, until Terezi's voice called him back.

"H3Y, T3LL TH3 GUYS… T3LL TH3M 1'M BUSY TOD4Y, WORK1NG ON, UH, FL4RP TH1NGS."

Karkat looked across his shoulder and muttered back to her, and the kept walking towards the lab, hands in his pockets. It wasn't like Terezi to stay in her room. She usually walked into the lab every day and annoyed everyone, licking computer screens and people left and right. Karkat was actually happy she wasn't going to the damned hub today. He was glad she wouldn't be there to pester him, to annoy him constantly about his routine. But then why… why did he feel alone during the day, when she wasn't there? No, screw it, he was a fuckup, no way would Terezi ever want him. No way. Then why was he knocking at her door throughout the day, asking her if she was going to come down and get on the computers. Why was he inwardly laughing at her retorts and her flirty little comments? Karkat had no idea. Terezi had no idea what his motive was. Between the two of them, they made the most clueless pair on the whole meteor.

Karkat woke up the next day with the same throbbing headache, the same migraine pressing in his mind. He wondered if it was a direct side effect from the dream bubbles, but concluded it was probably was just from his constant movement patterns during his empty dream periods. All he ever dreamed was black, deep endless darkness. He didn't know why, but the darkness felt comforting to him. It was always there. It was the only constant in this chaotic realm of existence. If this even was existence. Who cared? Not Karkat. His mind was empty, which was probably where the migraines came from. The continuous emptiness, the dark void that came to him in his comatose state.

Karkat pulled on his clothes again and walked out his door, the lights somewhat dimmer than yesterday. The lights were fickle in that sense; they never kept a constant brightness. They adjusted spontaneously as one of Sollux's mood swings.

A grumbling noise came from Terezi's room as Karkat passed by, the door opening and the justice driven troll kicking Karkat to the floor before running down the hall to the hub, a cackle echoing down the hall back to Karkat. He swore and wheezed, catching his breath. To think that Karkat had even worried about her. He smiled, and screamed some curses down after her, as he ran all the way to the computer room.

By the time Karkat made it down there, his smile had faded, and he had to stop to catch his breath before he screamed at Terezi for knocking him over. Terezi did apologize, if albeit in a rude and insincere manner. As Karkat argued, it didn't matter who he called a fuckass, or who he insulted. He was just glad Terezi was back after her absence. No, not glad. What a gruesomely dumb fucking word. He wasn't red for her. No, fuck that. Well, of course, that's what Karkat thought, and felt. He was denying what he knew was true, but it wasn't really wrong. It was his choice, okay? I'm the one narrating here. Oh, don't get emotionally involved right now; they both die in 30 chapters. Right, that was a two faced lie, they have sex before then. Okay, seriously, they don't die, but may have sex. I don't know I'm just the narrator; I can't spoil everything at once! … Well, where were we? Oh! Right, right, computers.

Karkat grumbled and pushed Terezi's face away, her tongue licking up part of his sweater sleeve. Karkat lurched back in his chair and protested his disgust with a screech before falling over in his chair. The room was filled with laughter and Karkat blushed, sitting up quickly. Terezi cackled and licked his face softly, mentioning something about his "C4NDY R3D BLOOD", which only made Karkat blush an even darker color. Terezi took this moment and began licking deeper on his face, trying to catch a taste. Karkat pushed her away and Sollux chuckled nearby.

"guy2, guy2, get a room. iit's embarra2iing to watch you guy2 fliirt."

"OH, FUCK, OW, FUCK OFF CAPTOR."

Sollux shrugged at Karkat's comment, but Terezi continually tried to assault Karkat, just to try and get a taste of the red that lurked beneath his gray skin. Eventually Karkat got up from his chair and left the room, Terezi close behind him.

"OH K4444444RKL3333333S."

Karkat groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as he kept walking down the hall towards his room. Terezi followed close behind, but couldn't keep up with Karkat's dramatically increasing speed. Why was he running so fast? Especially from her. It was just rude of him to run.

Karkat stopped and looked back, Terezi bumping into him. Terezi cackled lightly and licked Karkat's cheek again, Karkat blushing more as he was slowly forced against the wall by Terezi.

"4WWW, K4RKL3S, WH4T'S WRONG? DO YOU L1K3 TH3 W4Y MY TOUNG3 JUST… GL1D3S SOOOO SMOOTHLY 4LONG YOUR F4C3?"

Karkat let out a grunt and turned his head away from her, his blush almost crimson at this point. He ignored her taunting and flirting and sighed, until Terezi softly grabbed his head and turned him to face her. It was then that Karkat noticed that Terezi was also blushing, and that a few tears were drifting down her face. Karkat opened his mouth to speak, but was instead met with Terezi shoving him into the wall and kissing him tenderly, her tongue snaking into his mouth. Karkat started to grunt in protest, but then a voice in his head told him fuck it, and went along with the kiss. His tongue lightly moved across hers, and the two of them continued to kiss each other in the hall, little gasps of air escaping from them every few seconds. When the kiss finally ended, Terezi's tears were gone, but her blush had deepened. The blind troll cackled softly, and smiled at the mutant blooded troll.

"D1D YOU KNOW 3V3N YOUR TONGU3 T4ST3S L1K3 CH33R13S?"

Even Karkat smiled at that line. He had never thought of that.

"OH, I HAD NO IDEA, FUCKASS."

Terezi cackled back at his comment, and kissed his cheek softly.

"SO, DO YOU W4NT TO GO 4ND RP 1N MY ROOM?"

Usually, Karkat would deny Terezi's request, since he always ended up tied to a chair and accused of dumb crimes, but this time, something in Terezi's voice sounded less demanding, more kind and pleasant. Karkat nodded, and Terezi pulled him softly by the hand down the hall, and into her room.

When they entered Terezi's room, Terezi immediately sat down on her bed, and pat the spot beside her, as if to motion Karkat over. Karkat obliged, but looked around the room on the way there, looking at how she had moved some things around since he was last in here.

As Karkat sat down beside Terezi, she immediately leaned against him, and wrapped her arms around Karkat, cuddling him softly.

"WHAT THE FUCK. TEREZI, WHAT IS YOUR PROB-"

Karkat's anger was cut off by Terezi, glancing up with him with this soft tearful look on her face. Karkat shut his mouth softly and cringed at his previous outburst. Past Karkat really was rude. Karkat had the right to be angry at his past.

"K4RKL3S…?"

Karkat looked down at the blind troll comfortably leaning on him, clinging to his body. He forced a smile, even though he felt a bit uncomfortable, and spoke.

"WHAT IS IT, TEREZI? IS SOMETHING WRONG?"

At the mention of the word wrong, Terezi's face darkened a bit, tears still streaming down her face. She let go of Karkat and turned away, pulling up her shirt slowly. Karkat quickly averted his eyes and distracted himself, not trying to look back at Terezi. Terezi let out a halfhearted chuckle and threw her shirt down beside the bed, swaying her legs a bit.

"NUBS, DON'T LOOK 4W4Y… 1… 1 W4NT YOU TO LOOK 4T M3."

"OH SUUUUURE. YOU WOULD REALLY ENJOY ME OGLING YOU, WOULDN'T YOU? YOU PROBABLY ENJOY FLAUNTING YOUR BODY."

"OH, SHUT UP. 1 M34N LOOK 4T… MY BRU1S3S."

At the mention of bruises, Karkat stopped blushing, and turned back to her. She wasn't lying about the bruises; she had been beat somehow, by someone else on the meteor no less. Karkat growled and was about to raise his voice when Terezi spun around and covered his mouth with her hand, silencing him.

When Karkat calmed down, he sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, before crossing his arms across his chest.

"HOW DID YOU GET THOSE BRUISES, TEREZI?"

She scratched the back of her head, and continued to avoid his gaze.

"1… 1 F3LL DOWN TH3 ST41RS, OK? 1 W4S W4LK1NG 4ROUND TH3 M3T3OR, 4ND 1 4CC1D3NT4LLY F3LL DOWN SOM3 ST41RS."

At first, Karkat didn't believe her. There was no way she fell down those stairs, she had very good sense of "sight". But as time went on, Karkat couldn't help but laugh a bit, and as his laughs grew louder, Terezi had to cover his mouth again in order to calm him down.

When Karkat was done laughing he sighed softly and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"SO YOU FELL DOWN STAIRS, AND YOU WERE BRUISED. YOU CAME TO TELL ME BECAUSE…?"

Terezi pouted a bit and crossed her arms.

"1 3XP3CT3D YOU NOT TO L4UGH FOR ON3."

Ouch.

"1 4LSO JUST W4NT3D YOU TO M4K3 SUR3 NOTH1NG W4S BROK3N OR INF3CT3D, BUT YOU C4N'T 3V3N S33M TO LOOK 4T M3, YOU 3MB4RR4S3D GOOFB4LL."

Ouch x2 combo.

"SO 1F YOU WOULD STOP ST4RR1NG 4T MY BODY FOR ONC3-"

Oh baby a triple!

"4ND NOT B3 SUCH 4 US3L3SS 3XCUS3 FOR 4 L34D3R 4ND 4 FR13ND-"

Ouch x4 combo! Can TZ pull off the ultimate Ouch x5 combo?!

"YOU WOULD G3T OV3R H3R3 4ND B3 4BL3 TO G3T OFF ON YOUR DUMB F4NT4S13S 4BOUT M3, WH1L3 4LSO H3LP1NG FOR ONC3, NUBBY 3MPTY TH1NKP4N GRUB."

Ouch x5 combo completed! Oh, what an upset! How will Karkat turn things around? He won't, of course. He'll babble like an idiot as usual. Seriously, we're over 2000 words into the story, and Karkat has just been a useless guy all story. He's only been kissed ONCE. ONCE! He has neither filled a bucket nor even touched the girl. He's about as useless as Tavros at this point. What a dweeb, what a sad excuse for- anyways, don't mind me, back to the story.

Karkat sat there dumbfounded for a whole minute before gulping and cursing inwardly as he moved over to Terezi and pushed his hands lightly against her bruises, feeling around for any broken bones or any sort of muscle damage. As he massaged her back, Terezi sighed softly and smiled a bit as she felt Karkat touch around her and make sure nothing was wrong. In truth, Terezi knew there were no broken bones, or a life threatening damage from how she fell. Well, falls weren't the real reason for her bruises. In all honesty, she had been pushed down the stairs, by her caliginous other. But she wasn't going to tell Karkat that. That would just make her look even weaker than she already was.

She winced as Karkat pushed into a bruise located just above the base of her spine, a wave of pain brushing through her nervous system. She grunted a bit from the pain, but shook it off, not wanting to appear weak. Karkat raised his eyebrows softly and pushed at the bruise again, softer this time. What felt like pain before now felt like a tiny poke in Terezi's back. She unclenched her hands and relaxed again, releasing a small hitched breath.

"THERE, I'M FINISHED WITH YOUR BACK. I TOUCHED EVERY BRUISE HER, NOTHING IS BROKEN OR FRAYED OR DAMAGED. IS THAT ALL?"

Terezi shook her head and blushed, turning around softly to face Karkat, her front covered in more bruises. Karkat blushed as he realized some of her bruises were in rather… awkward places. Terezi noticed his blush and blushed back at him, but cackled nonetheless.

"WH4T'S WRONG K4RK4T? YOU 4FR41D TO TOUCH MY LUSC1OUS BODY? 4WW. TH4T'S CUT3. WH4T 4R3 YOU, THR33 SW33PS? COM3 ON. YOU'V3 S33N 3NOUGH DUMB MOV1ES TO KNOW WH4T PL34S3S 4 WOM4N."

Karkat gulped again and blushed more, speaking through gritted teeth.

"DON'T TALK SO LOUD, TEREZI. I DON'T WANT THE WHOLE METEOR TO GET THE WRONG IDEA ABOUT ME AND YOU."

And then Karkat remembered the kiss in the hallway. The tender kiss he enjoyed so much. He immediately winced and apologized to her, pulling himself closer to her in order to inspect the bruises.

Terezi stifled a moan as Karkat pressed softly into a bruise around her navel, his hand sinking into her skin a bit. Terezi blushed as Karkat's hands traveled up her body, pressing in softly at her sides, a small wave of pain echoing down her body, making her gasp for air. Karkat pulled his hands away for a second, looking at Terezi's face. Terezi shook her head and smiled back at him to offer some reassurance to Karkat. Karkat blushed and nodded, moving his hands slowly up to her chest, rubbing his hands across the bruises on Terezi's rumble spheres (her breasts you dumb nooksniffer). Terezi moaned and spread her legs a bit, feeling pleasure wash over her as Karkat continued to massage her breasts. Karkat gulped softly and pulled his hands away after he felt he had "checked her bruises" enough. Terezi moaned again and panted realizing she had like the rubbing sensation. And, to be completely fair, Karkat's hands had actually felt pretty comfortable on her framework. Karkat sighed and started to stand up, but Terezi grabbed his hand softly and pulled him back onto the bed with a flop. Karkat stared up at her and blushed, a small scowl forming on his face.

"WHAT, ARE YOU GOING TO INSULT ME AGAIN TEREZI? BECAUSE FRANKLY I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHENA-"

Karkat's outburst was met with the low moans and pants from Terezi as she pushed Karkat into a laying position, and leaned over him, her face only inches from his. Karkat blushed and stiffened a bit on the bed as he realized he was actually quite aroused from this whole experience. His bulge was growing in his pants a bit, and he realized that his pants actually felt quite snug on his crotch. Terezi leaned down more and breathed softly in Karkat's face, her own arousal extremely evident at this point. Karkat inhaled sharply and lifted his head softly, his lips locking with hers as he kissed her passionately and forcefully. Terezi blinked a few times and shut her eyes, her arms wrapping around Karkat's neck as she pulled him up into more of a seating position than a laying one. Karkat grunted and reached his hand down and pulled at Terezi's pants, pulling them slowly off her legs. Terezi's panties were coated in a soft teal color, and her bulge wriggled around softly in her underwear. (Yes, this is one of THOSE fanfics, where the trolls have both reproductive parts. It just makes more sense, with all the xenobiology stuff and whatnot, but anyways!)

Terezi moaned and softly moved her hips against Karkat's, grinding against his crotch. Karkat moaned in return, and blushed softly as Terezi pulled off his clothes calmly, the two of them sitting there in their underwear. Their faces were both blushing, their bulges moving softly, their minds filled with the same red thoughts. Kissing, hugging, cuddling, groping, stroking, their minds raced with vivid colors and sensations. But, the mind is only a limited realm. Why simply think about something, when instead, you can have it? Karkat gulped softly and pulled himself against Terezi, kissing her lips in soft panting gasps. His hands reached around her shoulders and to her back, unclasping her bra, his hands soft against her skin, making sure he didn't push into her bruises. Ironic, since he was pretty sure sex was going to hurt at first, and yet he was so concerned about hurting her.

Terezi's bra finally unclasped, and her rumble spheres (LOOK I WRITE THE STORY TAKE YOUR HUMAN!STUCK TERMS ELSEWHERE YOU PURIST FREAKS) fell softly from their slightly raised position into her chest. Terezi grabbed at her spheres and squished them softly together before she pressed back against Karkat, their chests colliding as they continued to kiss each other, lust on their minds and in their eyes. Karkat moved his hand into Terezi's panties and stroked up her bulge and her seed flap, his hand warm against Terezi's damp insides. Terezi's body shivered in response to Karkat's erotic movements, as Karkat's hand became more forceful, rubbing all up the length of her bulge, stroking the deep insides of her flap. Terezi had never felt anything like this, her low moans now becoming louder. At this point, Karkat cared not for the volume of their encounter, fuck, he didn't even care if the whole meteor heard.

After a few more seconds of play, Karkat withdrew his hand, and Terezi panted and whimpered softly in protest. Karkat shushed her calmly, and then spoke softly.

"I HOPE YOU ARE SKILLED WITH YOUR HANDS AS I EVIDENTLY AM, PYROPE."

Terezi blushed and moved her hand shakily towards Karkat, and down into his boxers. Karkat sighed softly as Terezi's hand reached deep into his own seed flap, the pure euphoria of the moment washing over his body in waves of pure pleasure. He laughed and swore a couple of times as Terezi became more forceful, stroking deeper into his flap, as her other hand reached down and joined in, rubbing the entire length of his red bulge. Terezi cackled softly and licked up Karkat's neck, sniffing in the wondrous red color of Karkat Vantas, mutant nubby horned troll. The adorabloodthirsty troll was no match for her skilled hands, as evident by his grunts and groans, his held back moans and pants of continued pleasure, his continued ravishing acceptance and loving of his current situation.

"UNNNNGH, FUCK, TEREZI… HOLD BACK A BIT WILL YOU? AT THIS RATE I'LL JUST EXCRETE MY GENETIC MATERIAL RIGHT NOW."

"OH SHUT UP K4RKL3S. YOU C4N T4K3 JUST 4 B1T MOR3 C4N'T YOU? YOU STROK3D M3 4LMOST TW1C3 4S LONG 4S TH1S. JUST 3NJOY YOURS3LF. YOU W1LL B3 F1N3."

Karkat bit his lip softly and clenched his fists, nodding quietly. He could take it. He didn't want to look weak to Terezi, he was her leader. Funny, how one's mind works, even in the bedroom. He swore quietly as he shook of his thoughts of leadership, he needed to focus on the person in front of him the current situation, the matter at hand. At haaaaand, get it? Oh, I am such a genius. What? You want me to keep writing more of the sexy stuff? Oh, shut it. I am the narrator and I choose what happens here. Ok, fuck it, let's continue with the sex, I am actually kind of wondering what the ending is like. Will they have sex after this, or will it be a one time thing? Well, I already know, but now I provoked a thought to you, haven't I? Ok, fiiiiineeeee, I'll shut up, and you can listen to all the sex they're having, but you're not. Too harsh? Oh please.

Terezi slowed her hands down and removed them from Karkat's underwear, a cackle escaping her lips as she licked the damp red matter of her hands. Karkat panted loudly and swore again, shaking his head. Holy fuck, was she good at using her hands. Probably because she was blind, and had to learn to "see" without her eyes. But regardless of her blindness, she was really good at this. It's almost like she had practiced. Maybe she had got so skilled by practicing on herself? Probably. Everyone has needs.

"SO, K4RKL3S, HOW LONG DO YOU TH1NK YOU C4N HOLD OUT? B3FOR3 YOUR G3N3T1C W4ST3 ST41NS TH1S BODI3S 1NS1D3S C4NDY R3D?"

Karkat shook his head. How long could he last? He had almost released when she was feeling up his body, and it only got closer with every second. I mean, he swore he could last long before this. Maybe he was just so turned on by the fact he was actually doing something sexual for once in his albeit calm and boring life. No, he could do this. He just had to last longer than Terezi. He had to prove he was the best leader—no, no, it was okay if he fell first. He needed to stop thinking of himself as a leader in this moment. He needed to think of himself, and Terezi, as partners. Equals.

"I CAN LAST AS LONG AS YOU CAN, TEREZI."

"OH? W3'LL S33 4BOUT TH4T. :]"

Terezi sat up and moved off the bed, walking towards her pile of scalemates. Karkat stared at her ass and her sleek thighs. He whistled, and Terezi must have picked up on that fact, because she wiggled her behind a bit and slapped it lightly as she bent down to pick up something from her pile of scalemates. When Terezi came back, she set it down on the floor beside the bed. Karkat immediately blushed again, his bulge now shaking more in his boxers. It was a bucket, and not some flimsy little pail. No, it was really large.

"TEREZI, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DO NOT EXPECT US TO RELEASE OVER THAT HUGE THING."

"OH K4RK4T, B3TW33N TH3 TWO OF US, 1 TH1NK W3 H4V3 3NOUGH P3NT UP FLU1DS TO F1LL TWO BUCK3TS. 1 HOP3 ON3 1S 3NOUGH, FOR TH3 S4K3 OF MY FLOOR1NG."

Karkat blushed again and nodded. Sure, he had a lot of pent up… thoughts and feelings for Terezi but… he doubted he could fill even half that bucket, so… Terezi may have actually had more pent up then he had. His eyes widened at the thought of all that fluid. Oh gog, was he in a bit of trouble here.

"W3LL, 3NOUGH CH1T-CH4T. L3T'S G3T DOWN TO BU1SN3SS. SHOULD W3 GO ON3 BY ON3, OR BOTH 4T ONC3?"

Karkat shrugged. It didn't matter to him. Both would hurt, he had much rather them both experience pain at the same time though.

"BOTH. LET'S JUST GET THIS GOING. I DOUBT I CAN TAKE THIS SUSPENSE MUCH LONGER."

"N31TH3R C4N 1." Terezi said as she reached around and pulled Karkat's boxers off with one hand as she pulled her panties off with the other. Karkat blushed and looked down, reveling at the size of Terezi's bulge. He had heard females had large genitals, but dang, her bulge was about twice the size of Karkat's. To be fair, his bulge wasn't really large, but he hoped to gog his seed flap was large enough to take on that… monster.

Terezi blushed as she pulled Karkat completely against her, their bulges wrapping around each other and wiggling softly. Karkat and Terezi moaned as they locked lips and directed their bulges into each other's seed flaps. Terezi cried out softly in pain, and Karkat bit down on his tongue, hoping the pain would subdue once her length was forced completely inside of him. Terezi cried out again as his length finally forced itself completely into her and hers the same.

The two of them sat and panted softly, letting their bulges do as they wanted for a minute, preparing themselves for the next step. Terezi nodded, and Karkat nodded back, beginning to thrust his hips softly, his bulge writhing around in Terezi's seed flap. Terezi cried out in pleasure and began to thrust her hips in the same rhythm as Karkat, her own bulge forcefully dragging itself across Karkat's small and constricted insides of his seed flap. Karkat moaned loudly and spread his legs a bit, making it easier for Terezi to move against him. Terezi panted out a light thanks and picked up her speed, her bulge not as constricted as before. Karkat grunted and laced his arms around Terezi's hips, pulling her forcefully against him, his own pace quickening. Karkat kissed Terezi softly, and dragged his tongue quickly into her mouth, licking inside her mouth. Terezi panted more from this experience as her seed flap leaked out her teal genetic materials, her bulge writhing and moving faster inside Karkat. He grunted quietly as he thrusted quicker, his bulge beginning to leak inside of Terezi's seed flap, the wet drippings from her making it easier from him to move faster, adding to his continuing pleasure.

Terezi gasped softly as her bulge throbbed inside of Karkat, her threat of release increasing slowly as her body felt more pleasure. Karkat's hands drifted down to Terezi's ass, which he grabbed forcefully, Terezi yelping softly in surprise. Karkat picked up his speed again as he released his genetic material in Terezi's seed flap, his bulge shrinking and crawling back up to his body. Terezi contracted her muscles as her seed flap shut, making sure the buckets of liquid didn't stain her bed. Karkat slowed down, his breath coming out in quick gasps. He was done, but Terezi wasn't. He bulge only seemed to be larger than before, Karkat's hips and legs forced open more as Terezi pushed farther into Karkat's seed flap. He panted more as one of his hands worked up to Terezi's rumble spheres, which he also grabbed forcefully, as his other hand held onto her ass firmly. His seed flap leaked out a small bit of red genetic material around Terezi's large teal bulge, the liquid seeping around it, coating it. Terezi's speed increased as she thrust deeper in and out of Karkat, her bulge throbbing even more, her release only seconds away. She licked up Karkat's neck and kissed him forcibly, her tongue darting into his mouth, tasting deeply the red of his blood as she bit into his lips with her sharp teeth. Karkat moaned more and picked up speed again, the largest sensation of pleasure he had ever felt drifting through his body as Terezi finally released her material, the fluid filling Karkat's flap up so much his stomach expanded, a bright teal color showing through his gray skin. As Terezi's bulge pulled out, Karkat had to almost reach his hand down to his flap in order to close it. He groaned as he felt the heavy weight of Terezi's genetic material push harsh against the opening of his flap, moaning in bliss and comfort, the warmth of their two bodies pressed together. He looked at Terezi's body, her own belly protruding a bit, tinted deep red, the red of his own genetic materials. The panted and held each other as they kissed, the deep heat of the moment making their bodies tingle.

When Terezi finally broke the kiss, she walked over to the bucket and opened her seed flap, the mix of genetic material dripping slowly into the bucket. The liquid was so viscous she almost had to reach her hand up in her seed flap and grab the stuff out of her, glob by glob. When she finished, she licked up her hand, tasting the combination of their two liquids. She remarked it tasted oddly like a cherry cotton candy, and she cackled at how dumb it sounded. Karkat thought it was gross to taste their own slew of concoctions they had made from having intercourse, but nonetheless, after he made his way to the bucket and had emptied himself out, the bucket threatening to overflow, he licked the remaining liquids off his hand, and nodded in agreement. It did taste like cherries and cotton candy. Not exactly the two as one entity, but each part, the red and the teal, tasted distinctly different. Maybe her describing the flavor was a placebo, but he longed to actually taste more of it, for some reason. He faced Terezi and forced his hand softly into her seed flap and grabbed some of the remnants of their genetic mix, Terezi moaning and bucking her hips softly from the unexpected movement of his hands. Karkat licked his hands off and smiled, his face blushing again.

"IT ACTUALLY DOES TASTE PRETTY GOOD, YOU KNOW. EVEN THOUGH IT'S GROSS TO TASTE IT, AT LEAST IN MY MIND.

"UH HUH. BUT, 4NYW4YS, K4RKL3S… W4NT TO CUDDL3 FOR 4WH1L3."

Karkat mulled it over for a second before kissing Terezi's cheek.

"I'D LOVE TO, TEREZI. COME ON."

He dragged her by the arm and lay her down on the bed, his body laying against hers.

"YOU KNOW, 1 C4N'T SM3LL YOU FOR SOM3 R34SON. M4YB3 1T'S JUST FROM M1X1NG OUR L1QU1DS, BUT… 1 L1K3 TH1S N3W SM3LL. F4M1L14R… Y3T D1FF3R3NT."

Karkat nodded in agreement and pulled Terezi flesh to his own body. He sighed and pressed her head into his chest as she reached around Karkat and pulled him close, not wanting to let go.

Karkat opened his eyes, his head throbbing with the same dull migraine as usual. He went to get up, but realized Terezi was lying partially on top of his body. He sighed, not regretful of yesterday's events, but more concerned for where this was going to lead.

Terezi stirred softly in her sleep, mumbling softly as she pulled her mouth to Karkat's and kissed him loosely, getting up from her bed and yawning, putting her clothes back on. Karkat opened his mouth but stopped, muttering a swear and putting his clothes back on as well, about to walk out from Terezi's room when she grabbed out and laced her hand with his. Karkat turned around and faced Terezi as she spoke.

"DON'T… DON'T 4B4NDON M3, K4RK4T. 1… 1 R34LLY LOV3 YOU, 4ND 1 DON'T W4NT TO LOS3 YOU. PROM1S3 M3… PROM1S3 YOU W1LL N3V3R G1V3 UP ON M3. ON US."

Karkat blushed and moved closer to her, tilting her head up towards him.

"DON'T WORRY. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON YOU."

Karkat brushed Terezi's bangs from her eyes and kissed her softly, hoping that this dream, this moment, would never pass from his mind.

THE END (?)


End file.
